Pocket rocket
by Minne-My
Summary: Serena has a trick up her sleeve for Bernie. Smut
1. Chapter 1

Being with Serena was a revelation. It was the second time she'd joined her on a trip to a sex shop and she'd wondered at all the implements of pleasure, stacked up in preparation for any kink to discover. The first time was a bit of fun, a late night detour on the way back from dinner at a nice Italian place with an extensive wine menu. Bernie couldn't believe Serena found it fun to drop in and look at the wares, either on her own or with Sian. They were both such bad influences. Bernie was just glancing while Serena twirled around and inspected the gadgets. She did like her gadgets. Bernie hadn't realised it extended to outside of theatre too.

She got waylaid early on by the pocket rockets. Short narrow shiny tubes, perfect to slip in and buzz away at discreet moments. There were retro floral prints, ones shaped like lipsticks and of course, leopard print. She picked it up and tapped it, wondering how a hard piece of plastic would feel inside her.

'I can't believe they still make this model' Serena marvelled.

'Do you have one?'

'Of course. Got one from the early days when they started making such tiny ones. Used it with Edward.'

Bernie stared at her, goldfish expression on full.

Serena chuckled.

'It's tiny enough not to dent their ego and once a man's felt a bit of vibration to his todger, he won't say no to it.'

'How did you use it?'

'You just slid it up and down a bit, hold it a bit lower down here and there. Drives most men crazy once they get the benefits. If you hold it in the right place, both of you can feel it. It's mainly for you though. I swear no woman can get off without it while he's pounding away.'

Bernie supposed that was true. She had never known what a shared orgasm was with her ex-husband at the helm. Not for lack of trying. But it just didn't work. They gave up in the end and she'd had to give herself a rubbing down first before they started. He was courteous enough to wait until she had finished to then advance.

'Marcus wouldn't have wanted one of those in the bedroom.'

'He doesn't know what he's missing. Edward for all his faults at least got something out of it.'

'Marcus is quite old fashioned' admitted Bernie.

'Sometimes you wished he wasn't such a gentleman?'

Bernie blushed slightly.

'I'm not sure. Occasionally I got a bit impatient and took over and he didn't mind that.'

Marcus would have mistaken that impatience for enthusiasm, though Serena. Bernie had told her of how their routine went. How depressing not to share in that journey of ecstasy together.

'Maybe he wanted you take to take over more.'

'He never told me if he did. We just couldn't get it right.'

Serena tapped the purple one.

'You just weren't compatible. You needed one of these. You know what men are like. Not enough foreplay. Edward did pretty well up until a point. Then I needed the plastic because once he got going, not much would stop him. He was a bit blokey.'

Bernie sighed. Every woman knew what that meant. A bit of grunting and a steady pounding in and out and not much else for ten minutes. It got boring as hell after a few. It got no woman off unless she did the work herself. There was only so much effort a woman could expend on that and just give up, hoping he'd finish soon.

Bernie thought about that tiny tube of plastic, garishly leopard printed.

'You've still got it?'

'Never let me down since.'

Bernie's gaze lingered a little too long and Serena suspected that she'd like to give it a try.

'Maybe you'd like me to show you what it can do first.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Do you trust me?'

She held her gaze.

'Always.'

Serena smiled and stroked her cheek.

'Let's stick with the second setting. I've not tried it like this before.'

Bernie softly urged her on. She was trembling with anticipation at the thought of using it in a different way. Vibrator perched on her clit while been given a bit of missionary with their latest strap-on. Serena was right, it did help. Marcus had been missing out. She was drenched after the tongue lashing she'd just been given and was feeling reckless. Serena coated her finger with the contents of their favoured bottle and tickled a spot a little lower down. There was a slight gasp. Serena teased until she could gradually slip in the tip of her finger. It glided in quicker than anticipated. It didn't feel bad, Bernie thought as it slid out.

'Go on.'

She lay back and relaxed. She knew she could trust her partner.

Serena very slowly stroked a finger in again to check and see if Bernie still wanted it. A groan signalled for her to go ahead. Carefully glazing the rocket in a thick layer of lube, she trailed it down and teased the opening. She took her time easing it in, minutely inching it forward until it was half in. That was enough. It was a short narrow instrument and she had no intention of thrusting it in more than that. She clicked the button and the gentle buzz made Bernie gasp and twitch. Serena stroked two fingers in just above and circled her thumb round her clit, their tried and trusted method. Bernie was gently moaning and trembling and at the click of the button again, cried out and jerked her hips up. The pleasurable pressure building up in her most intimate corners was making her see stars, speeding her towards a satisfying conclusion. The second setting was definitely very useful.

Serena withdraw her fingers, gently popped it out and clicked it into silence. The only thing she could hear now were Bernie's comedown pants, a sound she could never get tired of hearing. She relaxed Bernie's legs together and crawled forward to lay down next to her. Bernie pulled her closer so she could capture her in a kiss. They spoke in whispers, Serena habitually stroking the blonde hair.

'Did you enjoy it?'

Bernie nodded and sighed, too shagged out to speak.

'I didn't know if it was something you wanted to try. But I thought you might...'

'I'd never thought of it before.'

Serena artfully looked at her.

'Do you think I might enjoy it?'

Bernie got the hint. Serena was in the mood to play.

'When I've recovered, let's see.'

'Deal.' Serena snuggled happily into her neck. She knew both of them would have put a stop to it had their ex-husbands suggested it. The idea of struggling to take a girth of unsubtle length rammed up her back passage would not have appealed to either of them. There was something to be said for the pocket rocket, a few inches of perfectly made vibrating bullet, perfect to slip into a cosy nook.


End file.
